Nyz the World Eater
'' '' Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. ''"Hello little ones, I have come to your world for one particular reason. I'm hungry." '' Nyz the Planet Eater is a unbelievably powerful cosmic scale super-villains who seeks but one thing, to consume all life and every planet to quench her hunger. She is undoubtedly the arch enemy of all of Mobius, and many other worlds, (even though plenty have fallen to her already.) History Nyz is believed to be one of the ultimate evolutionary beings, born from a literal black hole that has consumed not only the matter of several worlds, but also the genetic material of other Mobian hybrid species.She was essentually created to be a hyper-metamorphic, fully sentient terrestrial sized xenomorph who's entire body can metabolize the matter of entire worlds, breaking them down for nutrients. However, science can only explain so much as she appears to possess several powers that would be deemed supernatural. Thus is it believed that the souls of all those lost to the black hole who have been sucked in by it's maw have combined to form her own spirit. A spirit that seeks to make others feel the very pain 'she' feels in her past self's lives.With each world she eats their collective consciousness fuze with her to create a being who is not only physically unbelievable, but also a collective consciousnesses on a higher plane. As such she isn't necessarily the embodiment of evil, but rather a being created by the collective suffering of billions, if not trillions of lost souls who have been consumed from what would appear as fate itself. Appearance: Once a long time ago, Nyz was in her primal form as a simple, yet scary black hole in her former galaxy, the Zulon galaxy. However, eventually she consumed all the worlds in her system and thus all of the Mobian inhabited worlds in her reach were consumed. In her 're-genesis' as as fourth level sentient and stabilized evolutionary being, she has taken on the souls of many a Mobian, thus she has been reincarnated to have a feasible form of an adult feline woman. Personality: Nyz is a monster on a cosmic scale, one without remorse and only exist to quench her own selfish hunger. Many worlds have already fell and have been consumed by her before and she shows little interest in relenting.To her the galaxy is just en entree to be feasted upon, however, Nyx isn't without cunning or intelligence. Given the proper motivation she may share a modicum of her powers to any individual willing to serve her. Due to Nyz having the combined souls of trillions of souls within her, she often comes off as bipolar, thus she often is seen having multiple personalities. She can be angry one moment and somewhat bored and depressed the next. She can be glutenous and greedy, then she turns rather flirty and playful. Abilities: Size-Manipulation: Standing already at a astonishing 30ft, (because she cannot shrink any smaller) Nyz has the capability to become easily big enough to grab unto an entire planet for consumption. (It is believed her internal body structure is not like that akin to a normal endoskeletal like being, but her body is like a massive factory turning matter into energy for consumption. World Eating: While she is able to become large, it is quite difficult for Nyz to say, take a bite out of a planet like an apple. However, her entire interior physiology works as a gigantic factory of sorts to digest and break down matter into convertible energy for nutrients. Semi-immortality: It is unknown if Nyz can be destroyed or killed, however it is believed that she is ageless and has been around for eons. Xenomorphing It is believed that while she clearly has a female gender, Nyz maybe capable of trans-morphing when given enough fuel. Her true form maybe far more startling, a black hole. Gyrokinesis: Retaining some power from her former primal form as a black hole, (and also being able to be big as a planet), Nyz has shown that she possesses the gravity manipulation capabilities that is about as strong as our planet Terra in real life. Assimilation: While Nzy is indeed powerful, she cannot do everything, especially in matters that require someone of normal size. Thus she gathered a handful of promising individuals throughout the cosmos to be her servants. These select few have been imbued with a tiny bit of her power through a process she simply deems 'assimilation' and thus they have been given a substantial amount of her own power. Weaknesses: *Nyz is slow, she is so slow it's takes a while for her to break down a planet and she is comically slow when walking. *She could be perhaps effected by a planet destroying WMD *A super entity maybe able to soothe the souls within her thus making her lose her ferocity, (and hunger) *She is capable of getting full. *She is too big to fit into a building even if she is at her smallest. *The power of the sun may work against her. Stats: Trivia: *Nyz is inspired by Galactus from the Marvel Universe, as well as Unicron from the Transformers verse *Her original name was going to be Nox, or Nyx, which is named affter the Goddess of the night. However, this was changed. *She technically isn't a goddess. In fact if any other blackholes were to ever become devolped as her more of her species would be born. *Her purple dress is inspired by Eris from the Sinbad animated movie from Pixar. *Jaredthefox92 was motivated to make her after looking up old pictures of Gicandice the Cat. Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC